marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Hisako Ichiki (Earth-616)
Real Name: Hisako Ichiki Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Aliases: Armor Status Occupation: Student Legal Status: Citizen of Japan, student visa Identity: Known to authorities Marital Status: Single Group Affiliation: X-Men, Xavier Institue Student Body, New Mutants, X-Men Training Squads Base of Operations: Base of operations unknown Origin Hisako is a mutant, born with her special powers. Place of Birth: Japan Known Relatives: No known relatives First Appearance: Astonishing X-Men (Vol. 3) #4 History Hisako is a young girl whose greatest aspiration is one day to be an X-Man. Along with her friend and fellow student, Wing(whom, after his death, she later describes as being her best friend), Hisako was attacked in the halls of the Xavier Institute by the alien villain Ord of Breakworld. Hisako and Wing attempted to oppose Ord, but were overpowered. While both teenagers survived the attack, Wing discovered that he had been injected with a “cure” for his mutant ability of flight. Despondent, he committed suicide after some goading from a Danger Room hologram of her. In the wake of this tragedy, Hisako, her teacher Kitty Pryde, and other Xavier students found themselves trapped in a sentient and hostile Danger Room with Wing’s reanimated corpse. Danger, as the intelligence began calling itself, eventually left the Institute. Hisako found classmate Blindfold "crying" in the restroom. (Ironically, as Blindfold has no eyes, she cannot cry, she retorts.) Comforting Blindfold, Hisako is able to convince Blindfold that they are soon "to lose another one," as Wolverine, believing he is a defenseless child due to the manipulations of Cassandra Nova, barged into the restroom, followed closely by the feral Beast. Beast began to attack Blindfold, but Hisako used her powers and fought off Beast. Exhausting herself, she fainted. Blindfold and Hisako make their way through the Institute. Blindfold told Hisako she believed someone was awake in the infirmary; they found the unconscious bodies of Colossus and Cyclops. Soon afterwards, Shadowcat rose from the floor and asked the girls to explain everything they knew. Soon after, both Ord and Danger attacked the mansion, where they were confronted by Hisako and then Wolverine where the young girl held her own only to end up slightly impaled by Wolverine claws. Although she only received minor injuries, things didn't get any better when Cassandra Nova chose her to be the evil mutant's new host body. It is left if Cassandra was succesful in getting Emma Frost to transfer her consciousness into Hisako, as S.W.O.R.D beamed the team, Danger, Ord and possibly Hisako into a spaceship headed for the Breakworld. The team and Hisako find that S.W.O.R.D. have abducted the X-Men and Hisako because they need heroes to fight a threat: Breakworld has a weapon capable of destroying the Earth. After flying through space, Ord sends the ship's coordinates to Breakworld's ruler, and he sends a fleet to attack the ship. When the attack is over, the ship is heavily damaged and the X-Men are separated. Hisako ends up with Wolverine. Hisako is given membership to the X-Men and a costume exactly like Shadowcat's. After commenting on how she had a test that week, Wolverine tells her that she is an X-Man now, and she is there to save the world. She takes up the codename Armor, at least until Wolverine can go a day without stabbing her to pick a better one, fulfilling her dream of being an X-Man. Due to a recent storyline in Runaways, Hisako may be destined to become a leader of the X-Men. Characteristics Height: 5'4" Weight: 112 lbs (50.8 kg) Eyes: Eye colour unknown Hair: black Unusual Features: No unusual features Powers Known Powers: Psionic Exo-Armor: possesses a psionic body armor that grants her increased strength and endurance. In addition, the body armor greatly strengthens the force behind her offensive blows and protects her from a significant degree of physical harm. *''Enhanced Strength'' *''Enhanced Endurance'' *''Enhanced Durability'' Known Abilities: No known abilities. Strength Level: Strength level unknown Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. See Also *Character Gallery Hisako Notes * No special notes. Trivia * Recommended Readings * Astonishing X-Men:: 4, 7, 13, 15, 18 (to current/mar comic) Related Articles * External Links * References * ---- Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mutant Characters Category:Japanese Category:Modern Age Category:198 Category:Living Characters Category:Black Hair Category:Good Characters Category:X-Men members